


(I know, I know) I make it hard to let go

by colazitron



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Campfires, Creampie, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak and Even go camping. Isak wants to look at the stars. Even wants to look at Isak. One thing leads to another.





	(I know, I know) I make it hard to let go

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** My humble offerings to this smut challenge. Unbetaed; we die like men. (Full of hybris about our own writing and poor time management skills.)
> 
> Look, you read the tags. I have nothing more to say for myself or for you.
> 
> Thank you, ladies, for the fun of going down this smutty road together!

Even hadn't really taken Isak for much of an outdoorsy person before this. Sure, he likes nature just fine, enjoys swimming around the island coasts in the summer, chilling in the various parks, even the occasional longer walk. But a weekend of free camping in the woods? Not something that's ever come up before.

Yet here they are, and Even can't help but smile to himself as he watches Isak prod at the fire with a slight frown on his brow, making sure everything is to his satisfaction. It warms him more than the heat of the fire does, knowing there are still things about Isak he has yet to learn. New things to fall in love with. Like the way he grinned at Even with his hands on his hips when he'd declared this little clearing good enough to make camp for the night. The ease with which he'd put up the tent, explaining what to do to Even with a sort of relaxed joy that Even couldn't help but find incredibly infectious.

They had both already been sweaty from the hike and by the time the tent had been upright and secure, they'd been absolutely drenched, Even's hair sticking to the back of his neck and drooping down over the bandana he'd tied around his forehead to keep it out of his face, Isak's sweat-dark where it poked out under and curled around the edges of his snapback. Even had groaned and wiped the back of his hand over his forehead, and Isak had grinned at him, beaming brighter than the summer sun.

“Hear that?” he'd asked, grinning smugly, and it had taken Even a moment to sort through the various noises of the forest, but when he did, he'd caught it – the gurgling of a stream nearby.

Somehow it hadn't taken Isak long at all to find it by sound only and they'd peeled out of their clothes and waded into the icy shallows with shrieking laughter and splashed at each other until they'd deemed themselves clean enough.

“How did you learn all this?” Even asks now, watching Isak grill sausages and toast bread they brought over the open flame of the small fire he started. His hair is still wet, keeping his head comfortably cool, even with the heat of the fire so near.

“My dad used to take me a lot when I was younger,” Isak says, looking up from his task with a smile. “I've been missing it recently and I thought you might like it too.”

Even does like it. There's something so magical to being so completely surrounded by nature. Neither of them have checked their cellphones in hours, though Even knows they're probably still within reach of the closest cell phone tower. Isak brought a satellite phone anyway, for emergencies, and Even wasn't about to argue with that. But it's different out here, in between trees and moss and whatever animals live in the forest. None of them dangerous, Isak assured him of that, and Even won't pretend he's not a little relieved he won't have to worry about wolves or bears or fucking moose. It may not be a designated camp ground, but it's part of a larger area open to campers and as such it's kept free of the larger, more dangerous animals.

“I love it,” he says, because Isak should get to hear it, though he's sure he's been able to tell from Even's relaxed happiness all day.

“Good,” Isak says, “because the best part comes after dark.”

Even lifts both eyebrows and let's his mouth curl into an amused smirk.

Isak rolls his eyes. “Get your mind out of the gutter; I meant the stars.”

Even laughs and shuffles a little closer to grasp the plastic plate with two slices of bread and two sausages on it when Isak holds it out to him. They're cooked all the way through but not charred, something that Even is a little more surprised and impressed by than he'll admit. It's hard, cooking things over an open campfire, but Isak is handling it like it's no different than their oven at home.

They end up sitting close on one of their camping mats, half leaning into each others' sides and occasionally chatting about whatever comes to mind while they finish their dinner. Even had suggested bringing beer or some weed along, but Isak had vetoed it, citing both the danger of being intoxicated when they were out in the middle of nowhere and the fact that he didn't really want to dilute the experience with any sort of substance.

Sitting here now, dusk falling around them, stomach warm with food, his face warm from the fire, his side warm from being pressed against Isak's, Even gets it. Sometimes the most intoxicating thing is feeling 100% sober and present.

The fading light makes the shadows cast over Isak's face by the campfire more dramatic, makes the yellow glow of it paint his skin a honeyed gold, and Even finds himself unable to look away from him. Not that that's anything unusual in and of itself. Isak definitely notices, but he just smiles softly at even and continues the story about his latest lab session he'd been in the middle of telling.

Even lets himself look and listen, soaking in the glittering of Isak's eyes, the relaxed line of his shoulders, the spread of his fingers when he gestures for emphasis. The way his lips are still a little shiny with the grease from the sausages they had for dinner and the way he laughs when Even makes just the right comment.

He shuffles them around until they're sitting facing each other, his legs stretched out either side of Isak, and Isak's hooked over his, either side of his hips. Isak leans back onto one hand, using the other to underscore his story with a well-placed gesture or two, and Even puts his hands on Isak's knees, stroking them up and down his legs absentmindedly, enjoying the way the hair on Isak's shins rasps against his palms. Up past his knees on Isak's thighs the hair gets softer, lighter, barely visible except where it glints golden in the light of the fire when Even's hands push Isak's shorts up a little to have more skin to touch.

Isak watches him do it but doesn't say anything about it, just meets Even's gaze with a heated look of his own before he goes back to his story.

Conversation flows easily between them, the way it always does. Their back-and-forth is well-practised by now, the paths of their jokes well-tred. Isak keeps leaning back onto his hands, looking up at the sky like he's checking for stars ever now and then, and Even keeps his hands on Isak's legs, sometimes rubbing his whole palms or just his thumbs over Isak's skin.

“Look,” Isak eventually says into a lull in their conversation, jerking his chin up at the sky, his head tilting back to look up. Even takes a moment to look at the expanse of his neck all stretched out, the yellow light of the fire flickering over it, the shadow of his Adam's apple when he swallows.

“I love this view,” Isak says, quietly and reverently. Even knows it's cheesy as fuck, but he can't help how the first thought that pops into his head is 'yeah, same', while he's still staring at Isak.

He tilts his own head up eventually to follow Isak's gaze up into the sky above them. It's dark enough now that Even can see thousands of small lights scattered across the expanse of the night sky, clustered together in what he knows is the milky way in one thick line. It's breathtaking and just about the only thing that could make him forget about Isak even just for a moment.

“Doesn't it just make you feel so much?” Isak asks, still quietly.

Even knows what he means, that rush of overwhelming gratitude and love for getting to witness beauty such as this, the feeling of being so connected to everything and so insignificant at the same time. Being one-with and a-part-of the whole universe that stretches into infinities beyond anything a human mind can hope to really grasp. And all of that with Isak by his side.

It fills Even up with love, makes him feel like he's overflowing with it, and his hands go tight around Isak's calves just below his knees.

“Come here,” he says, tugging on Isak's legs, making him scoot forward on the mat just a bit.

Isak's gaze comes back from the stars slowly, but with all of the unfathomable depth of the night sky within it, the firelight flickering over his eyes glittering like the stars do.

“Come here,” Even says again, hands tight around Isak's thighs now, his fingertips pushed up underneath the leg seams of the shorts he pushed further up on Isak's legs earlier.

Isak's gaze turns hot from one moment to the next and he shuffles forward, keeping his legs spread either side of Even's hips. He comes to sit almost in Even's lap like that, their bodies not quite pressed together.

Even leans in for a kiss with his hands still on Isak's legs, mouth hot and wanting when it meets Isak's. Isak wastes no time to reciprocate in kind, his arms wrapping around Even's shoulders, humming pleasantly when Even licks into his mouth. It's not close enough yet though, so Even strokes his hands up along Isak's legs to his ass, squeezing at it and pulling him up a little. It's more of a signal for Isak to sort his legs out and shuffle onto his knees than Even actually being able to lift Isak up like this, but it ends up with the desired result – Isak on his knees hovering above Even to give him the chance to close his own legs so Isak actually can sit on his lap.

The pressure of Isak's weight, the suggestion of it on top of him like that, makes Even groan and squeeze at Isak's ass again and Isak hum into the kiss, hands coming up to tangle in Even's hair. Isak shifts to give Even's hands more room, pushes his ass out into the touch of Even's hands, bows his spine and lifts his arms for Even to take his shirt off when he slides his hands up over Isak's back, pushing his t-shirt up as he goes.

Even takes a moment to watch the firelight flicker over the skin of Isak's chest, to watch the way his nipples pebble up in the colder night air, before he dives in for another kiss.

Isak gives it easily, melts into Even's touch, and lets him arrange Isak's arms back around Even's own shoulders with a smile hidden between their mouths. Even kisses it off his lips, pulling Isak close enough to feel the way his dick grows harder in his shorts, bulge pressing against his abdomen when he pulls Isak in by the ass again, encouraging him to roll his hips against Even's body. Isak groans and does, and Even feels his body go hot with something other than the firelight.

He bites at Isak's lips in the kiss, playful enough not to hurt, but sharp enough to count, to make Isak moan and push closer.

“Baby,” Even murmurs, pulling back out of the kiss to look at him. Isak meets his gaze with heat in his eyes and a pretty flush on his cheeks that Even just has to fit into the cup of his palm. He strokes his thumb over the line of Isak's cheekbone and Isak turns his head to press a kiss to Even's palm.

Even's lips twitch, smiling when Isak turns to look at him again.

“Baby, will you do as you're told tonight?” he asks, gut pulling tight as he watches Isak's eyes go wide and his throat work as he swallows.

“Out here?” he asks, but his voice is a little rough too, not at all like he's inclined to shoot the idea down.

Even nods and ducks in close to Isak's face again, stealing a kiss from his lips.

“We're alone out here and I want to take my time with you.”

“We don't know if we're alone,” Isak points out, though if it's meant to be protest, it's weak at best.

Even hums his agreement anyway. "Then you can decide if you want to be loud or quiet, baby."

“Fuck,” Isak breathes quietly, and Even tries not to grin. He's pretty sure that means Isak's game.

“I… yeah. Okay,” Isak says.

Even kisses him again, more firmly this time, running his hands along Isak's sides, spanning his ribcage with his hands, thumbs rubbing at his nipples a little.

“Thank you, baby. I'll make you feel really good, I promise.”

Isak tenses a little under the teasing touch, biting his lip against a noise that Even doesn't plan on forcing him to let out.

“Thank you, sir.”

It had been strange at first, hearing Isak call him that; felt too cold, put too much distance between them. But it had made it easier for Isak to separate what Even wanted from him in play from what Even wanted from him in their day to day life. They'd tried different things when they first started dipping their toes into more regular power play, but in the end they always came back to this, and now Even finds it helps him as much as it does Isak.

“You're welcome,” he says and pushes a little at Isak's hips, until he shuffles further back on Even's thighs so Even can get a better look at him. "I want to look at you a little, baby. You're so pretty in the firelight."

“Thank you,” Isak repeats and straightens up a little, arms slack at his sides.

Even pushes his hair from his forehead gently, watching the way Isak's eyes fall shut contently when he rubs his thumbs over his cheeks again.

“Look at me,” Even says, voice quiet, letting the tips of his fingers trail along the line of Isak's jaw. There's a little stubble coming in on his cheeks and jaw because he hasn't shaved in a day or two, and Even rubs his fingers over it, lets the bristles tickle him.

Isak opens his eyes, dark with his wide pupils and the low light, and Even pulls at his lower lip, Isak's mouth falling open with the motion.

Even's not really sure yet what he wants to do to Isak, just knows he wants to touch him all over and for Isak to let him. That's as good a place to start as any, he supposes.

“Lie on your back, baby,” he says. “And take off the rest of your clothes.”

Isak pushes up onto his knees and hesitates for a moment with his hands on his fly, looking at Even to see if he wants him to make it a show. But Even doesn't really care for the tease of undressing right now, he just wants to see Isak's skin painted yellow by the firelight, wants to put his hands and mouth all over him and see where his fancy takes him after that. So he just nods at Isak in a signal to go ahead, and Isak peels out of his shorts and underwear as quickly as he can.

He has to shuffle around a bit to be able to lie down on the camping mat, his legs ending up spread on either side of Even's hips again, but his head not in the evening-damp grass this way. Even can see his skin prickle with the beginnings of goosebumps, but he doesn't want to get closer to the hissing fire than they are with all of Isak's naked skin on display like this.

Even lets his hands travel up along Isak's legs again, his eyes following the path his hands take, taking in the soft golden glint of the hair on Isak's thighs, the way his cock is beginning to grow hard where it lies against the grove of his thigh and groin. The muscles of his flat stomach and chest shifting when Isak shimmies to get comfortable on the uneven ground. The hard pebbles of his pink nipples dark and tight in the night air. And his eyes, when Even meets them, entirely focused on Even, waiting for his next move.

Even smiles down at him, earning himself a smile back like it's a reflex Isak can't help, and then swipes his hand up along Isak's body as he leans over him for another kiss.

“You're beautiful,” he murmurs, and this close to Isak's face he can see the way his flush deepens ever so slightly.

“Thank you,” Isak says again, and Even rewards him with another kiss, before he leans sideways and peppers soft kisses down the column of Isak's neck.

Isak sucks in slightly hitched breath, but he relaxes into the touch immediately afterwards, pliant under Even's mouth and hands when he reaches to circle his hands around Isak's wrists, pressing them down into the ground underneath them. Even hums his appreciation into Isak's skin, biting at his collar bones and then sucking a few bruises just underneath it. Isak must have decided to play it safe and keep quiet, because he only reacts with slightly more laboured breaths and the occasional twitch of his body when Even sucks or bites particularly hard and it has to sting a little.

Even presses his thumb into the most recent bruise to watch the way Isak flinches, before he lets his teeth lead the way further down, licking wetly over one of Isak's nipples and watching it somehow go even tighter when he blows cold air across it. The skin around it is pulled tight too, not quite covered in goosebumps yet but getting there, and Even can feel the way Isak tenses when he lowers his mouth to his skin again. He's sensitive there, and he knows that Even likes playing with him like that.

For now though, that's not what Even's after, so he only gives Isak's nipple another lick and then pinches it tight while he goes to work on another bruise right next to it, making sure this one is deep enough to last until the morning. Occasionally he pulls or twists with the fingers still clamped onto Isak's nipple, just to feel the jump of his muscles underneath his lips.

There's still so much skin to explore though, so much of Isak's body open to his touch, Even eventually pulls away again.

“Play with these for me,” he says and puts Isak's own fingers on his nipples, earning himself a quiet but clear whine from Isak. It's not a complaint, but Even tuts anyway.

“Sorry,” Isak says automatically. “I will, sir.”

Even hums, pleased, and continues his path down over Isak's abdomen, dipping his tongue into his navel briefly before he swerves to the side and sets his teeth into the jut of Isak's hip bone, the skin stretched thin over it. When he glances up along the line of Isak's torso he sees him pinching his own nipples like he promised, and smiles into the skin he's bruising again. Isak is definitely going to call him out for all of these love bites tomorrow, but Even's not going to let that stop him.

He gives the head of Isak's dick a teasing lick when he leans across him for his other side, earning another whine from Isak. He's definitely more than just half-hard now, a little pre-come shimmering at the head, calling Even back to it before he moves on further down to Isak's legs, bobbing his head down over the length of it until Isak's thighs tense and his breathing goes a little ragged.

“Fuck, sir, feels good,” he breathes when Even pushes Isak's legs apart a little more so he can get his mouth on his balls too. Even hums, pleased heat curling around his spine when Isak gasps at the feeling of it and then pulls his mouth away.

“Good,” he says, and then gets lost in the tickle of the hair on Isak's legs on his tongue, the edges of the bones of his knee, his ankle.

When he asks Isak to turn over, his breathing is a little heavier again, but Even takes his time, pauses occasionally to lift up and look at the play of the firelight over Isak's skin, the way it makes the shadows between his legs so dark and enticing with the secrets he knows they hold.

He bites the meat of Isak's ass when he gets to it, listens to Isak groan and watches the faint mark of his teeth recede and vanish while he rubs a finger along the crack of Isak's ass. There's a bottle of water by their dinner dishes, and Even grabs it with his free hand. They can fill it up again in the morning, so he's not worried about wasting it when he twists the cap off and slowly tips it over Isak's ass, letting the water trickle down his crack.

“Get on your knees and spread your ass for me,” he asks, and then slowly pours more water over Isak's skin when he does, rubbing in between Isak's spread cheeks until the bottle's empty.

When he leans in for a taste, all he gets is the taste of water at first, Isak's skin a little chilly until it warms up again under Even's ministrations. He takes his time here, licks Isak free of water and then gets him wet with his spit again until he forgets about being quiet and lets out the occasional whine or moan. His hold on his own skin keeps slipping, but he never actually lets go, just shifts his grip again and again.

Even doesn't bother with any sort of rhythm, pokes the tip of his tongue into Isak's hole and licks over it broadly as he pleases. Once or twice he hums his approval of Isak's moans into his skin directly, sucks at the rim and enjoys feeling Isak struggle to hold still. Sometimes he leaves off Isak's hole and moves up to the swell of his ass instead, sucks one of his fingers into his mouth instead and watches as his grip slips a little more when he's done.

He doesn't pay attention to how much time he spends doing it, enjoying the tingling in his own lips, the strain on his tongue from keeping it pointed.

“I can't-- fuck, sir, I can't come like this,” Isak says, voice a little strained while Even's giving his hole tiny, teasing licks.

Even hasn't forgotten, but he supposes he must have spent enough time doing this that maybe Isak is wondering if he has, so he runs a soothing hand along Isak's side, dipping underneath his body to flick one of his nipples.

“Don't worry, baby, you're not supposed to come,” he says, though judging by Isak's answering whine he doesn't find it all that reassuring.

Even allows himself a quiet laugh and presses a kiss to the back of one of Isak's hands before he goes back to licking languidly at Isak's hole, enjoying the way it makes him shiver. It's like now that he knows that Even has no intention of getting him off in the near future, he's given up trying to chase the high promised just beyond the sensation of Even's tongue and settled into just soaking up what sensations he does get.

Eventually though, Even's mouth does tire, as does his back from hunching over, and so he kneels up, stroking both hands over Isak's back, up and down along the line of his spine, counting the knobs in it and the smattering of birth marks sprinkled over his skin like the stars Isak pointed out earlier. Even's always loved his back.

Isak shifts on his knees, restless and anticipatory, and Even finally decides to take pity on him, runs his hands back down and pushes one finger into his spit-wet hole. It makes Isak keen and push back against the intrusion, whine when Even pulls his finger back out until Isak settles and holds still, lets Even go at his own pace. He must be getting uncomfortable himself down on his shoulders like that, but he's not giving it away in any way.

The second finger is a tighter squeeze with the lack of proper lube, but it's not like Even didn't pack any, so he pulls away for a moment, and goes to grab one of the little sachets he'd stuffed into his backpack on a whim, giving Isak's thy a pat and murmuring a quiet “hang on”, so he won't wonder at the lack of touch. It's not like Even planned for this – or anything like it – but there was a niggle at the back of his mind about wanting to be prepared just in case when he packed last night.

Isak hisses in surprise when the cold lube drips down onto his skin, but it turns into a moan quickly when he realises what's happening when Even rubs it over his hole and into him, his fingers pushing inside more easily with the added slick. His moans and whines come more often now, interspersed with the occasional curse when Even angles his fingers down to rub over Isak's prostate every so often.

Even can see the sweat beading at the hairline above his neck, on his back, the backs of his knees, shiny and glistening in the light of the fire, even though it's burning lower now, not quite as brightly yellow, or as hot. His arms are starting to shake at some point too, and so Even pats the side of his arm with his free hand. He did say he was going to make Isak feel good, not make him too sore to move tomorrow.

“You can let go now,” he says, and Isak's hands fall down instantly, fingers curling into the dew-wet grass beside the camping mat up by his head. It's still an obvious effort for him to keep still, but he's trying, and Even leans over him to press a kiss to his spine between his shoulder blades just as he presses his fingers down onto his prostate again.

“If there's something you want, you can beg me,” he allows, running a hand through Isak's hair and down his back again before he pulls at one of the cheeks of Isak's ass, to see his fingers slide in and out of him.

“Oh, fuck, please, please, fuck me, sir, please,” Isak babbles almost immediately, like he's been holding all these words just behind his teeth, waiting for permission to set them free.

Even grins to himself.

“Alright,” he says and ignores the stream of thank-yous, pulling his fingers back out of Isak instead. “Close your legs, baby.”

Isak moans and does as he's told, spine curving a little more as he tries to put his ass on any more display than it already is. Even rubs a hand over the curve of one of the cheeks in appreciation and then shuffles around so his own knees can bracket Isak's, undoing the fly of his own shorts and shoving them and his underwear down just far enough so he can get his dick out. He squeezes the last bit of lube out of the sachet before tucking it underneath the camping mat so he won't lose it, giving his own dick a few pumps with his lube-wet hand to get it slick enough to slip in between Isak's thighs.

Isak cries out at Even's first thrust, and Even grins to himself and watches the way his fingers clutch at the grass. The wet heat between Isak's legs feels fantastic, and the way he's almost shaking underneath him, trying to keep himself still, makes something hot and viciously pleased pull tight in Even's gut.

Even goes slow, luxuriates in the slide of his dick in and out of the tight channel between Isak's legs, and it takes longer than he'd have thought for Isak's resolve to break. He can almost watch it happen, feel it in the slump of his body when he puts his forehead to the mat and starts begging again.

“Please, I-- fuck, please, I-- I want--”

Even hums a questioning noise and picks up his pace a little, for the first time feeling the tell-tale prickle of his own orgasm.

“My-- please. Fuck, please fuck my ass, sir,” Isak presses out, and though Even can't see it, he knows the words make Isak blush. It makes the hot and vicious thing in his gut bloom, spread to the ends of his limbs, makes him want to bite him again, so he does, leans forward and sinks his teeth into the ball of Isak's shoulder, making him cry out.

“Yeah, alright, baby,” he murmurs then, presses kisses along the jut of Isak's shoulder blade and pulls back far enough for his dick to slip out from between Isak's legs.

Isak cries out at that too, and then moans when Even grips the cheeks of his ass to spread it apart a little again, slip himself in between them. Instead of pushing into where Isak no doubt wants him to though, he rubs his cock along the crack of Isak's ass, squeezes the cheeks together to make the channel tighter.

It takes maybe five or six thrusts for Isak to realise that Even isn't planning on doing anything else, and he pulls at the grass in frustration.

“Oh fuck, please,” he begs almost immediately. “Please-- inside, I want--”

Even tuts, the sound of it not loud, but enough to cut Isak's begging off. He's probably biting his lip, eyes squeezed shut tight.

“Don't be greedy,” Even admonishes. He's still rutting against Isak's ass, the head of his cock catching on Isak's hole every so often, giving them both a delicious jolt of sensation that nevertheless won't be nearly enough to get Isak off.

“I've granted you two things already,” Even adds.

Isak pulls a fist full of grass out of the ground.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” he pants and Even allows himself the full brightness of the grin that pulls at his lips, knowing Isak can't see him with his face down like that.

“You're welcome, baby,” he says and then picks up his pace, chasing his orgasm for real now.

It's not often that he gets off like this, and Isak's ass isn't all that… meaty. There's not that much for his fingers to squeeze, for his dick to rub against, but it's the way Isak's presenting himself to him, the way he's letting Even use his body however he wants to get off. The way Even knows, without checking, that he's probably dripping precome down onto the mat below them and won't say a single thing about it.

“So good for me,” he praises and reaches around Isak to wrap one hand around his dick after all, giving it a few loose jerks, spreading the wetness from the head down along the entire length of it.

Isak cries out and almost bucks down onto the ground. There's a noise in the underbrush somewhere like they startled an animal enough to make it take off, something that Even's sure they're going to find hilarious tomorrow.

Right now, he doesn't care.

“So good,” he repeats and then lets go of Isak's dick again to get that pressure back on his own dick. “Would you like me to come inside you?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, please, please,” Isak chants, taking it as permission to push back against Even's hips.

Even swats his ass for it, hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to really hurt.

“Sorry, I'm sorry,” he says immediately. “Please don't--”

“Sh, it's okay, baby,” Even says and shifts his grip on Isak's ass so he can spread it again and reveal his hole. “I'm still going to come inside you.”

“Thank you,” Isak sighs. “Please. I want to feel it.”

Even pushes forward until the tip of his cock presses against the puckered skin of Isak's hole and then takes one hand off his ass to grip himself, holding himself steady as he keeps pushing forward. It's not the easiest slide in, but eventually Isak's body gives way and the head of Even's dick pops inside.

Isak moans, a low pleased sound that makes Even answer with one of his own while he shifts the grip on his dick from merely holding it steady to jerking along the length of it. His closed fist bumps into Isak's ass on every upstroke, his other hand on his ass keeping him firmly where he is.

“Oh fuck,” Isak moans, but he doesn't beg for anything else again, just clenches around Even as best he can, milking his orgasm from him when it hits, hot and hard.

“Fuck,” Even echoes, bending over Isak's back to rest his forehead against it while he jerks himself through it, come spurting into Isak's ass. It's not deep enough to not seep back out immediately when Even pulls out, Isak's hole twitching at the sudden loss, a small glob of white running down his crack and over his balls.

“On your back,” Even says, and Isak scrambles to comply, almost knocking Even in the face with one of his knees while he twists over and falls back down onto his back.

His cock is red and wet, straining up against his abdomen, and it jumps when Even pushes two fingers back into his ass pushing his come back into him. He fucks Isak lazily with those two fingers for a few moments, holding his own dick in his other hand as he comes down, hates the way the abrupt loss of sensation feels after an orgasm if he's forced to let go sooner.

Isak's eyes are glued to it, watching the way Even's fingers squeeze around his dick, drawing the pleasure out for as long as he can. He's got his teeth set into his lip, whole body tense with the tight pleasure of being teased for so long.

When Even's come back down he lets go of himself and puts his hand on Isak's thigh instead, strokes him soothingly and pulls the fingers of his other hand out of his ass to gently rub the come on them onto the length of his dick. He does it slowly, wraps his hand back around Isak's dick in a loose fist, barely enough contact to spread his own precome all over it, make it all shine in the dying light of the fire.

“Please,” Isak begs again after all. “Please, sir, I can't, like this--”

His eyes are wide and almost black as they meet Even's, face flushed and lip swollen from how much he must have been biting it.

Even leans down to kiss it gently. “Don't worry. I already told you, you're not supposed to come.”

He rubs his thumb over the head of Isak's cock and then gives it a few more languid pulls along the whole length of it, less to stimulate and more to easy him back down.

Isak stares at him for another moment before he throws his arms over his face, hiding it as he whines his frustration.

Even slows the pulls on Isak's dick gradually and then takes his hand off entirely, runs his hands up and down over Isak's sides and hips instead, down over the tops of his thighs. Firm enough to not tease but provide touch to settle him. Isak doesn't say anything, breathing controlled and shallow.

“Okay?” Even asks.

Sometimes it's too much to ask of Isak, to climb back down from the crest of pleasure he pushed him up onto, but sometimes he loves the way the feeling of lingers, the build-up stronger and more pleasurable than the orgasm that could follow it would be. Tonight Isak nods after a moment's hesitation, pulling his arms back down to look at Even with slightly disbelieving, wide eyes.

Even leans down to kiss him, gently.

“You're so perfect,” he whispers into Isak's mouth and runs a hand through his hair when he leans back up. “Come, we'll go into the tent. You must be tired.”

Isak only nods again, no sarcastic quip about how Even's worn him out, a surefire sign that he actually is exhausted.

Even does quick work of the fire and collects their plates from dinner, stuffing everything they don't need to sleep into the small in-between part of the tent, the one that doesn't hold their sleeping bags.

Isak slumps down onto their shared sleeping-space, snuggling down into the zipped-together sleeping bag without care for Even shuffling around, zipping up both zippers of the tent and taking his clothes all the way off. He's half-asleep before Even manages to join him, but he comes easily when Even wraps an arm around him and pulls him close.

“I can still feel you inside,” he mumbles sleepily, making Even's heartbeat jump valiantly, like he might just do something about that right now. “You better do something about that tomorrow.”

Even tilts his head to hide his grin in Isak's hair and presses a kiss to his scalp.

“Tomorrow,” he promises.

  


**The End**


End file.
